


I'd Make A Move If I Had The Guts To

by Logicalitys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst kinda?, Flowers, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, Logan is just sad dawg, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton loves flowers, Song: Paralyzed (Big Time Rush), like you have to squint, yes it's from big time rush get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalitys/pseuds/Logicalitys
Summary: Patton loved flowers. They were pretty no matter which flower it was; it had its own aesthetic, it’s own scent, and it’s very own meaning.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 21





	I'd Make A Move If I Had The Guts To

**Author's Note:**

> i love big time rush and flowers and logicality  
> tumblr: logicality-s  
> instagram: logicalitys

Patton loved flowers. They were pretty no matter which flower it was; it had its own aesthetic, it’s own scent, and it’s very own meaning. When Thomas gets married Patton wants to pick out the perfect flowers and meaning, he just thinks it’s rather neat. Almost like they are a love language of his. He’s never given or received flowers- probably because he’s just a side and there’s no real romance in the mindscape, okay, that’s just stretching the truth. You can have a crush, you can be in a relationship as a side, even with the characters that live within Thomas’ brain like Remy and Emile but Patton just guesses no one really does that. Sure, he’s heard of everyone’s crushes from Roman to Emile to even Remus- who’s sense of crush was… Disturbing.

Patton himself doesn’t exactly have a crush or so he had thought. Each of his counterparts mean a lot to him- even Remus albeit disgusting, disturbing, and… Eccentric for lack of better words, he’s just never noticed the heart flutter that he’s heard Emile speak about, the way it made him feel warm- okay so he’s felt the warmness but to be completely honest… Patton at least one point in time has felt the warm fuzzy feeling for each of his counterparts and even characters that have come and gone over the years but one has always been consistent. So, maybe, he did have a crush but it was teeny weeny, small, pequino, tiny (okay, so maybe it was a pretty healthy size of a crush but who cares!) So, when he sees that particular side having a particularly stressful day he can’t help but feel sorry and sad for him.

Logan had been having more of a stressful few days. Firstly, the big blow out between Janus, Patton, and Roman has put a strain on everyone in the mindscape, even the characters. The Nico debacle had actually helped quite a bit but now that Virgil and Roman are closer- or maybe because they both hate Janus- they both refuse to speak to Patton and Janus. When before Roman and Patton spent a ton of their spare time together, it was rather disheartening so he’s sure his own intense emotions have also made Logan’s job harder. On top of all that Logan has been trying to help Roman memorize lines for days while helping Remus and Roman edit a video. Which, Patton was positive was probably awful the two can barely be in the same room together without fighting or causing chaos and there’s no inbetween with the two of them.

He wanted to make the logical side feel better. Although he knew Logan would never admit to his feelings Patton could feel he was upset, afterall he was the heart- he could feel each emotion each side is feeling. He’s almost like a lie detector test just better in every way. Patton had gotten a wonderful idea, that he thinks Logan might like. So, the moral side rushed to his book of flowers, he flipped each page reading the meaning and the history of the flowers. Sure, Logan was more of an astronomer than botanist but Patton can’t just give him a star or the moon now can he? It would be a fun way to get his mind off of all the stressful things he knew that when Logan would open the door, then he would see the flower and try to figure out what it means. He has a sense of childlike curiosity to himself that Patton enjoyed seeing. It was rather cute. When he landed on the perfect page. There were four petals on the tiny flowers that grow in clusters, they were purple with a beautiful blue hue to them. They were irresistibly beautiful and when he looked at the meaning he knew he’d have to leave these one’s at his door first. The meaning of the beautiful [lilac](https://www.thespruce.com/thmb/h3G3i2J8Wxgmcngge9xJtavLKYQ=/3008x2000/filters:fill\(auto,1\)/purple-lilac-big-56a582865f9b58b7d0dd3a97.jpg) flower is begging of new love and tranquility. He thought it was rather fitting. Patton decided he’d put it on the doorstep late in the evening so he wouldn't get caught- or maybe because he didn’t want to face the rejection he knew he’d face.

So, as usual, Patton went to the kitchen and began cooking dinner (yes, even for Roman and Virgil, who always reluctantly came down and ate). He wanted to make something that was close to comfort food but also just amazing. He thought for a moment, he knew he wanted something more italian but how could he make it just pop. Then, it came to him. “Spinach artichoke lasagna!” He exclaimed, taking his hand off his chin it was something he noticed he did when he was deep in thought although he really thinks he just kind of took it from Logan. He wasn’t going to pull out all the stops and make the pasta homemade Patton wasn’t even that talented. Sure, he was an excellent cook but he wasn’t that good nor was he that ambitious. By the end of it he had his hair pulled back from falling into his face and in a ponytail that stuck straight up. It was like a little sprout. When he pulled the lasagna out of the oven he set it down on the counter and began to make his way to each of the sides rooms, he passed his own first, then knocked on Janus’ door, then Logan’s, next Roman, then Remus and lastly Virgil’s. “Come down for dinner please!” He shouted in the hallway when he was done knocking on the doors and headed back to the kitchen, Remus and Logan following behind him.

He noticed the quite dark bags just below Logan’s eyes, it made him sad. He hoped he could get enough sleep tonight. When all the other sides took their seats, Roman and Virgil sat side by side next to Logan across from Patton and Remus, and Logan sat diagonal of Patton. “I’ve noticed a lot of you have been upset lately and I know how much we like lasagna and spinach artichoke dip!” He exclaimed, tearing off the foil from the top, “So, I made the lasagna spinach and artichoke!”

Remus snorted, Patton turned to him, “I want to be artichoked.” He laughed to no one but himself at his own- bad- joke. As much as Virgil doesn’t like Remus it also made him giggle a bit which led to Roman and Patton and soon the whole table erupted into little giggles all but Logan who had a small smile on his face and air puffed out of his nose faster than normal. “Patton never thought he’d say it but thank god for Remus, he really cleared the tension. Not completely, of course, it was just enough so they could eat dinner in them to eat dinner in a comfortable silence rather than the awful awkward silence they’ve sat in every night since that last video. It was progress, although they still didn’t talk to Patton when the dinner was over it was progress nonetheless you just gotta look at the bright side of things. When he finished the dishes and heard the last door shut he knew now would be the most opportune time to set the flower down in front of his door. Patton summoned the lilac, it fell into his hand gracefully,Patton smiled down at it. He set it down on the floor in front of Logan’s door with a smile he went to his bedroom.

Patton woke up that morning feeling jittery and excited- he hoped Logan really liked the flower he’d put down. He opened his door noticing the flower was no longer on the floor, Patton took that as a win and when he came down stairs he noticed the flower on the counter, next to Logan who was making his coffee and had his back turned, Patton did a little dance when he saw it. He went back to his room with the brightest smile he's probably ever had. Though, Patton had other things to worry about today. Thomas had set up a hang out with Nico today therefore he (and probably all the sides) had to meet up today and help it go great.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Thomas started stressing and he purposefully summoned Patton and Roman and accidentally summoned Virgil who was also in freak out mode. “What if he doesn’t like you anymore?”

“Of course he does! Thomas is fantastic and he wouldn’t have agreed to the meet up if he didn’t like Thomas.” Patton chimed in with his usual optimism although that thought of not being liked was in the back of his mind not only with Nico but Logan. His Logan thoughts shouldn’t matter right now, though, this was about Nico and Thomas not Patton and Logan.

“We should cancel!” Virgil shouted, “Cancel right now,” Thomas looked around panicked, he looked to Roman who gave Virgil the most what-the-fuck-dude face when he looked up at the stairs.

“WE AREN’T CANCELLING VIRGIL!” Roman's voice was panicked; he shook his head wildly when he shouted back at Virgil, “Then he definitely won’t like him!”

Thomas nodded, “What if he comes here and the house smells princey?” Thomas nodded again, he was so easily persuaded that anyone of them could say something and he just might agree.

“Then we just make sure the house doesn’t stink!” Patton exclaimed, Roman and Virgil continued to bicker while Patton added his two cents in every once in awhile and finally Logan was summoned albeit accidentally.

“You both make great points.” He said adjusting his glasses that were sat crooked on his face, Patton looked up at the voice that startled everyone. “But,” He sighed, “Roman you’re being to optimistic Thomas won’t get married within the next few weeks,” Virgil made a triumphant noise with a grin on his lips that was knocked clean off with Logan’s next input, “Virgil you’re being to pessimistic, not everything that can go wrong will.” He took a deep breath, he looked so worn out and tired he was probably trying to catch up on some rest before he was summoned. “You, Virgil, have the right to worry and Roman has the right to fantasize, you just need a healthy balance of both.” He shrugged, folding his arms, “The date will be just fine, I’m sure of it. Just don’t get figuratively carried away with your own thoughts and think about each other for a moment. It’s fine to be nervous and excited, but only in healthy moderation like most things in life.” And then sunk out.

Thomas smiled, “It’ll be alright, Virge.” He turned to Roman, “And it’ll be great, and I’m sure the two of you will be there the whole time anyways… So, I think- I- I hope we’ll- I’ll do great.” He gave a reassuring smile to the both of them, they discussed a little more and then the other two sunk out. Before Patton could Thomas stopped him , “Patton?”  
“Whatsup kiddo?” He had a big goofy grin on his face waiting for Thomas to ask a probably silly question that’d be easy to answer.

“Is everything good again, like with you and Roman and Virgil?” Why couldn't have it been silly? The question was a difficult one to answer he'll admit but that didn't stop him from trying to.

Patton gave a deep exhale through his nose, he looked up in thought he bit the inside of his cheek, “I think we’re getting there. It…” He shrugged, “It takes some time and that’s okay.”Thomas nodded, “Well… I guess I should get ready huh?”

Patton nodded, “Go get ‘em kiddo!” And then sunk out as well. When he was back in his room he sighed and what he said himself stuck with him. He’ll give the other’s time and it’s okay, because it’s not like he’s lost everyone he still has Janus, Logan, and even Remus- despite how… Awful he is, the other two will come around and everything will be okay again or so he hoped.

Thomas and Logan were right, the date was a success. In celebration of the date's success Patton baked a lot of baked goods for the group to celebrate with. Although Virgil and Roman declined Remus doesn’t like sweets and Janus wasn’t in the mood, Patton was left alone to eat them. That was until Logan came and sat in front of him. Patton probably looked like he was about to cry before Logan showed up. He wordlessly stuck a cookie into his mouth, the beauty of their friendship was you really didn’t have to say anything nor discuss how you were feeling and the other just knew in a way probably because Patton knows what their feeling at all times and Logan could just see Patton’s face and Patton wears his emotion on his face. “These are excellent, Patton.” Logan spoke as he cut himself a slice of cake. “Thank you.” He spoke with a soft smile and took a bite from the chocolate cake, he let out a delighted sound. “This is amazing, Patton!”

The moral side could feel his cheeks burning up, he looked down at his own plate which was covered in cookies, he had a giant grin on his lips as he ate one of them, “Thank you, Logan!” He looked back up to find Logan already staring at him.

“What did you make all of this for?”

Patton put his head in his hand and let out a deep heavy sigh, “I just wanted to celebrate the success of Thomas’ and Nico’s date...”

“And the others?”

“Did not, I suppose.” Patton shrugged, grabbing another cookie. Although Logan was awful at feelings he could tell Patton was upset that they didn’t join him in the celebration.

“That’s a shame.” The logical side looked down at his cake, “Because this desert is absolutely wonderful, Patton.” Logan wanted to say more, he did he wanted to make him feel better but he just didn’t know how except to sit in front of him and eat the food he made. It was rather nice to sit and talk with Logan for awhile, albeit confusing at times it was still fun he still enjoyed the sides presence. When the two were done and had eaten as much as they could they put the rest of the cake in the fridge and wrapped the cookie plate up. Logan was the first to leave the kitchen, Patton smiled to himself when he heard the door close. He decided to give him another flower, they were white in the center, a lighter blue in the middle and a dark blue at the edge of the petals. They were small and normally came in clusters this time instead of summoning a whole cluster he summoned a few of these small [hydrangeas](https://bluestoneperennials.global.ssl.fastly.net/img/HYBJ/650/HYBJ_0_hydrangea_lets_dance_blue_jangles1_pw.1491323957.jpg) separately. The flowers meant something along the lines of gratitude and a deep understanding. He sprinkled the small flowers in front of his door and tiptoed to his room. He went to bed that night thinking maybe that night wasn’t such a bad one afterall.

That next morning when he woke up he opened his door only to find Logan smiling really smiling down at the tiny blue flowers he picked each of them up not letting a single one be missed. When he looked up he noticed, Patton standing there. “Good morning, Logan,” Patton yawned, then shuffled his way to the kitchen to not look suspicious.

He heard Logan’s door shut and he quickly came back and when he had he had heard of the few times Logan actually laughed- or more of a giggle. It was quiet and you really had to strain to hear the noise but Patton had decided it was his favorite noise he’s ever heard. No music can compare to the beautiful melody that Logan had produced… And it was because of Patton- maybe that’s why it had become his favorite sound because Patton was the one to make the normally stoic side crack just a bit.

He wouldn’t leave flowers every night and the nights that Patton didn’t he couldn’t help but notice Logan was a bit more… Sluggish. Maybe he was imagining it but maybe… Just maybe he wasn’t. Over the course of a few weeks he set down a flower outside of his door at least five times a week, his favorites included a [clematis](https://www.taylorsclematis.co.uk/images/D/multibluebiggerbetter.jpg) meaning mental beauty and it was the flower he associated the most with Logan because of its meaning and the dark blue hue that came with it. Another one of his favorites was because of the reaction that came with it (and also because it was his favorite flower) Logan had gasped upon seeing the flower laid on the floor, Patton guesses it’s Logan's favorite too. The [forget-me-not](https://www.gardeningknowhow.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/forget-me-nots.jpg) flower has a lot of meanings but Patton’s favorite was true love.

It was a few weeks into setting the flowers on his doorstep when he saw the flowers taped onto Logan’s wall. Patton had gone across the hall to ask Logan a simple question about editing and when he opened the door that’s when he noticed the dying flowers taped onto the wall, his eyes were so fixated on them, Logan had turned to look at what he was looking at. He turned back towards Patton, he couldn’t help but give a soft smile, it was almost not even there. “Good afternoon, Patton, how can I be of assistance today?”

Patton nodded, “Yeah, um, I just had a question. I was looking over the video today and there was a random cut. Do you know what that’s about?” He asked with a polite smile.

Logan thought for a moment unsure of what Patton was talking about. He broke the silence, “I’m actually not too sure, Patton, could you come in and show me?” Patton nodded following Logan into the room.

“Sorry…” Patton rubbed the back of his neck, “I would’ve asked Roman but…” Logan turned to him and he almost looked sorry for Patton, almost. If Patton couldn’t tell the emotion he was feeling he wouldn’t have even noticed. The moral side sat at Logan’s computer, Logan reached over Patton, his hot breath on Patton’s neck as he logged into the computer and brought the video up. Morality couldn’t help but flush a bright red. His eyes flickered up towards his face, his mouth right next to his eyes. He didn’t realize Logan had also been staring down at him until the logical side cleared his throat and he sprang upwards, Patton could’ve sworn Logan was blushing.

“Um… Show me the, uh, part.”

“Right!” Patton gave a swift nod turning back to the computer he surfed through the video trying to find the weird cut. When he showed Logan, Logan fixed it and almost immediately fixed it. “Thank you!” Patton stood up with a big smile.

“Of course, Patton.”

Patton’s eyes flickered toward the wall for the first time he saw it in few, the flowers, each of them tapped onto the wall, it made him happy that it meant that much to Logan. “They’re nice, huh?” Logan interrupted his thoughts, he had a genuine smile on his face- Patton loved the way it looked on him like it was meant to be there.

“Yeah, they really are lovely.” Patton gave a genuine smile. It gave a good feeling to know he loved the flowers that when he knew he wanted to step up his game give him more than one, maybe a bunches.

That night Patton decided to leave the[ baby’s-breaths](https://images.squarespace-cdn.com/content/v1/557b44b4e4b0eee4814b74dc/1496857248858-P0QB4MRAOWBW5LQ2F3Z1/ke17ZwdGBToddI8pDm48kMRyhYDgPk9y7GMUxyVGe-RZw-zPPgdn4jUwVcJE1ZvWQUxwkmyExglNqGp0IvTJZUJFbgE-7XRK3dMEBRBhUpzEOKU3ynhxGCOkjkiI2jkNnwo4GpKkY3nGgozguHn9FA2PHrUGCg52mo1A4uM7YTw/Photo+Jun+07%2C+12+18+41+PM.jpg?format=1000w) (everlasting and unconditional love) [larkspur](https://i0.wp.com/www.gardeningchannel.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/06/gardeningchannel-larkspur-flowers.jpg?resize=600%2C380&ssl=1) (purity, sweetness, and laughter- Patton adored Logan’s laughter), and [sunflowers](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91gl91S-94L._AC_SL1500_.jpg) (adoration and longevity). He creaked open his door making sure no one was awake. The lights under all the doors were turned off. He tip-toed across the hallway he bent down to put the bunch down- “What are you doing?” A deep monotone voice called to him. He knew exactly who it was. He didn’t want to stand up, he wanted to shut his eyes and hope to disappear, he stood up slowly with as much hesitance as possible. Maybe he didn’t even know it was Patton, it was dark and he could just run quick- who’s he kidding? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and turned to face the man he’s been trying to avoid.

“Uh-”

“Patton?” Logan came closer so he could see his face, he had a mug in his hand that Patton could smell was coffee which meant he’d probably stay up all night long again and that made his heart wrench despite his current predicament.

“Yeah, it’s um… Patton.” He chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I just was-” He tried to think of a lie but he just couldn’t think of one, he set out a loud heavy sigh. The flowers he had that were clenched in fist gave it away anyways. “I… Was…” He sighed, “I was- or trying to put my um or well- Okay, let me start over…” He inhaled deeply. “I’ve been giving you these um flowers because you- well you seemed sad- or god I’m sorry- you seemed stressed and I really wanted to make you feel better because-” He pushed the flowers forward towards Logan's chest he screwed his eyes shut. When he said the last three words it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders “I… Like… You…” When he didn’t hear anything he peeked through one eye, Logan’s hand was clasped over his mouth, he noticed tears forming in his eyes.

“That’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, Patton.” His voice came out muffled, and Patton watched Logan crumble in front of him. He watched as tears streamed down his face, his hand clasped over his mouth. Patton could feel he was happy and relieved but he wasn’t sure why he had been crying. He thought Logan didn’t know how to cry. “I thought everyone hated me.” He sobbed into his hand. It hit Patton, Logan felt unheard, not listened to, unneeded it wasn’t that he was stressed, he really was sad and upset. See, Patton is like a lie detector in that way.

“Oh my god, Logan… I could never hate you.” He whispered to him his face was filled with concern. “I don’t think any of us can, you mean so much to me- or well all of us.”  
With that Logan cried harder his words were coming out in between sobs his shoulders shook, “Thank you so much.” He took his hand from his mouth and reached out for the bunch of flowers, “Could… I take them?” Logan said with his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Patton put his hand out to Logan who grabbed the flowers, and stared at them in awe.

“Could you… Tell me their meanings?” Patton nodded with a soft smile going over the meaning of each smile in the middle of the dark hallway and tearful Logan who stared at Patton as if he had just put all the stars in the sky.

In the middle of talking about the sunflowers Logan interrupted him, “Patton I… Think from what I’ve… Gathered about feelings… I like you... too.” Patton looked up at the sudden outburst.

“What?” Patton was sure he was getting rejected earlier which didn’t exactly hurt it was expected.

“I think… I like you too.” His voice was more confident.

“Oh my god, just FUCK each other!” Remus shouted, when had been standing there?

“When did you get there?” Patton shouted in shock. Remus blinked one eye at a time not answering Patton’s question, he walked away down the hallway Patton let out a giggle.

“Um…” Logan hummed looking down at the flowers and in a rush he reached for Patton’s face and pulled him closer, he leaned down so their noses touched and looked into his counterparts eyes, their breaths mingling and tickling their lips making Patton giggle just a bit. He wondered what Logan had been waiting for as he searched in Patton’s eyes, he couldn’t help but push himself forward so their lips met. It felt like cherry blossoms- beautiful and fleeting. Patton was the one to pull away, but Logan moved forward; this one was more passionate, slow, soft. Sure, they were both awful kissers because they’ve never kissed anyone before this- but it was also about exploring. To Patton it was perfect like flowers- each kiss had its own aesthetic, it’s own feel and it’s very own meaning.


End file.
